The within invention is an improvement of the inventions of my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,101 (1990) and 5,922,011 (1999).
Numerous devices, including chiropractic, osteopathic, obstetrical, delivery, x-ray and operating tables, which suspend or position a patient in a unique way for some special purpose, are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,926 (1981) to Krause presents an apparatus for effecting postural treatment of humans in which the patient, while resting face down on a pivoting platform, can vary the position of his arms, adjust his center of gravity while in suspension and, thereby, affect his posture upon the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,669 (1971) to Stiles discloses a posture board wherein the patient is rotated 180 degrees from an initial upright position on his back to one of complete inversion hanging by the ankles. With the body hanging freely, normal gravitational pull is reversed thus causing a therapeutic effect on bone structure, spinal column, muscles, internal organs and body fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,681 (1978) to Shanley similarly discloses a tilting traction apparatus where the patient, again lying on his back, is rotated about a pivot point to treat back injury or postural misalignment.
It is to be appreciated that the success of any device designated to treat lower back dysfunction is in large part dependent on proper positioning of the patient prior to, during, and after treatment. For example, in standard traction therapy, the patient wears a pelvic harness and is positioned supinely (face up) in bed, with the spine slightly flexed and knees bent. Straps or roping which is attached to the harness are then inserted into a pulley mechanism and weights attached at an opposite end, causing a desired pulling/traction effect. Such pulling traction force produces an elongation of the spinal column (distraction) and a reduction in internal intervertebral disc pressure. This creates a vacuum phenomenon inside the disc, which retracts protruded gelatinous material back into its fibrous casing and off of the spinal nerve roots. With the pain gone and the anatomy restored to its natural state, the traction phase of therapy is complete.
An alternate theory for accomplishing the same result is based on extension, rather than flexion of the spine, to achieve reduced intradiscal pressure, while simultaneously anatomically moving nerve roots away from the herniated disc.
While the general principles of flexion and axial traction of the spine are known in the art and have been effected in various strap and/or harness arrangements, either alone or in combination with rotating-pivot type tables as are described above, the inventor has found that both flexion and extension, as well as lateral positioning with traction, can all be beneficial depending upon the patient""s particular ailment or condition.
As such, there exists a need for a system which combines varying degrees of both traction or distraction with concomitant patient position flexion, extension, lateral flexion, and or axial spinal positioning. The present invention being both beneficial to the patient and convenient to the doctor, fulfills this need in a variety of ways in that the inventive treatment table not only enables rotation of a patient about a pivot point but, additionally, permits the relative, selectable positioning of the patient""s arms, upper torso, legs, lower back, head and shoulders through manual adjustment or an automatic keypad control. The present invention also allows a complete choice as to prone, supine or lateral positioning of the patient prior to treatment. It further enables the doctor to vary the position of the patient prior to and during treatment, and to vary the degree of tractive force applied to the patient by selectably variably rotating the patient platform to increase or decrease the tractional gravitational pull applied through such rotation. There is further provided a xe2x80x9cdynamic rotationxe2x80x9d into a variable vertical traction position, i.e., the patient stands upright against the table, supported by an adjustable shoulder, arm and hand support and is lifted off the ground, thereby achieving tractional dynamics related to those described above, namely a rapid lengthening of the muscles and longitudinal ligaments of the spine increasing the separation of the intervertebral disc and articular joint spaces. This results in both mobilization of the spine and rapid development through the xe2x80x9cdisc unloadingxe2x80x9d of a negative internal disc pressure responsible for causing the vacuum phenomenon for retracting protruding disc material back within the borders of a healthy disc while keeping the patient suspended in mid-air, or while the patient remains standing on a weighted patient platform, utilizing the weight of the lower extremity, the force of gravity, and selected patient anatomical positioning.
My instant invention therefore defines functionally over the structure of my said U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,101 and 5,922,011 in the following material respects:
1. Ability to concurrently or sequentially lift and rotate the patient, thus providing various treatment options to the physician, including more effective traction of vertebral segments prior to and during table and patient rotation, thereby reducing stress on articulate vertebral surfaces of the patient and obtaining a generally more ergonomic patient interface.
2. Ability to change radius of lower back support assembly, to effectuate varying degrees of lumbar extension and lumbar support, as well as a general mobilization of the lumbar spine (lower back).
3. Ability to tilt the top or bottom half of the lower back support assembly, allowing a greater range of positions of the patient""s lumbar spine, and to increase or decrease the lumbar lordosis.
4. Enhanced patient safety, through the use of selectable patient strapping and other support means, including a thoracic harness, abdominal strapping, overhead wrist strapping and use of arm support assemblies.
5. Ability to rotate the leg support assembly side to side allowing lateral mobilization and enhanced stretching of the muscles and ligaments of the spine.
A rotatable treatment table for extension, flexion, traction, distraction and lateral movement of the spine of a patient is provided. The table more particularly includes a base adapted to rest upon a floor, and system support means having an upper end and a lower end integrally secured to said base, said support means including a pivot axis proximal to said upper end thereof. The treatment table also includes means for selectable reciprocal extension having an upper end and a lower end, one end pivotally attached to said system support means, said selectable extension means providing reciprocal movement of said one end relative to an opposite end thereof. The table further includes a rigid support platform having an upper end and a lower end, said platform pivotally secured to said pivot axis of said support means and, further, pivotally secured to said one end of said selectable extension means, thereby providing a resultant rotational motion of the support platform. The treatment table yet further includes a body support assembly adjustably positionable relative to said rigid support platform, said assembly having an upper end and a lower end; and means for enabling said patient to remain on said body support assembly during rotational movement thereof.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose table to effectuate flexion, extension, traction, lateral movement and distraction of the spine, as may be required in the treatment of spinal disorders and/or maintenance of proper human posture, in such a manner that the relative positions of the patient""s arms, legs, lower back, head and shoulders can be varied.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multipurpose rotatable traction/treatment table permitting patient rotation and dynamic lifting of a patient while standing, concurrently with selective patient body positionings as may be required in the treatment of disc herniations and other disorders and/or maintenance of proper human posture.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a treatment table having a range of motion from zero to at least ninety degrees and, within that range, which can pivot from zero to at least ninety degrees, thereby providing the ability to achieve spinal positioning including spinal flexion, extension, lateral flexion, and axial spinal positioning and traction in the absence of a lower leg support assembly enabled by inherent torso support and placement of the human body at or near its center of gravity at the lower back support assembly.
A still further object is to provide a table which having a variety of pneumatic and other adjustments to permit that patients of widely disparate age, height and weight to be accommodated, without requirement of extended physician set up time.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose table that is simple to operate, weighted and designed for safety so as not to tip, and constructed of quality materials.
A yet further object is to provide a system in which the position of the upper torso support assembly may be varied relative to the lower back support assembly.
It is another object to provide a system than can concurrently or sequentially lift and/or rotate the patient, this providing various treatment options to the physician, including more effective and safer traction of vertebral segments by inducing less stress on articulate vertebral surfaces of patient, and a generally more ergonomic patient interface.
Another use of the table is that of enabling the patient to exercise and strengthen the spine and related musculature to maintain and enhance the health thereof.
It is another object to provide a treatment table capable of easy and variable patient means to remain on body support platform during xe2x80x9cdynamicxe2x80x9d liftoff including overhead or underarm patient hand gripping means and overhead thoracic harness strapping means.
It is a further object to effectuate flexion, extension, lateral flexion, and axial spinal positioning through easily accessed patient activated control switches to allow patient participation in treatment, improved patient safety, and better patient compliance.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the Detailed Description of the Invention, the Drawings, and Claims appended herewith.